Swamp Rat Sittin
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: When Remy stumbles upon some food in the kitchen his stomach soon doesn't seem to agree with him, following his body screaming for help. That is until rogue stumbles upon him "dying" in the rec room. She decides to take pity and swamp rat sit him by taking care of the sick Cajun. Looks like someone forgot to warn Remy of Jean's cooking!


**Title: Swamp Rat Sittin.**

 _*It's a romance and humor cause no offence love most thoughs stories out there but ya'll just seem to be trying to tear apart my only favorite couple out there! Especially trying to ship them off with people they ain't meant to be with, ugh gross. So anyways, sorry, here is another of my romy ideas that could stay locked up._

Summary: When Remy stumbles upon some food in the kitchen his stomach soon doesn't seem to agree with him, following his body screaming for help. That is until rogue stumbles upon him "dying" in the rec room. She decides to take pity and swamp rat sit him by taking care of the sick Cajun. Looks like someone forgot to warn Remy of Jean's cooking, but just how far is rogue willin to see her sick patient espeacially when he needs her the most.

* * *

His stomach rumbled loudly causing him to feel discomfort in in abdomen, but he continued to spar and fight with his striped hair vixen teammate instead. Just when he aimed to playfully hit her, his stomach seemed to get the best of him for another louder growl passed causing him to halt. Taking advantage the green eyed beauty used his hesitation for her gain, and managed to flip him on his back. Getting the victory, she teasingly pinned him and graced him with a coy smile as she sat down on his breathless body, knocking more air out of his body from her seated position on his stomach.

"Aww, what's tha matta cajun, ya lahst bedmate forgot take feed ya again?" Rogue teased while slightly tilting her head to the right.

Not motivated to remove her from above him, instead the red-on-black eyed mutant snaked his arms and hands sneakily around her curvaceous body, and once satisfied with his grip he purposely added pressure forcing their bodies to merge close together. So close that if adjusted more better they could have been fitted far more intimately then now. Not missing a beat he smiled a charming smile right back, and replied with a tone as she were a child.

"Now chere, 'member last night? Remy was d'voted to you all ni'te long, s' must'a been y' who fo'got te fed dis here poor homme."

Unable to supreme her blush, Rogue attempted to remain unaffected by placing a scowl on her face. Only it came out more playful then serious.

"Oooh well excuse meh if ya didn't wanna finish ya food, I ain't tha one who was stoppin ya from gettin more ta eat! In fact! ya were tha one all 'non Rogue Remy can't he gotta look good fohr tha femmes' so once again it's ya and ya'll no good sleazy cajun sehlfs fault!"

Remy couldn't help his full throat husky laughter from exploding out his mouth. She just sounded so cute trying to imitate him especially when she was still blushing down at him. Nodding his head he gazed warmly up at her.

"A'right chere wh't ev'r y' say, but really y' wouldn't want dis here cajun if he done gone and made h'mself rounder den de blob!"

Putting a picture to his words Rogue was now the one who laughed uncontrollably, but getting a glance at Remy showed that he wasn't to happy with that kind of analogy, even though he was the one who imputed it. So she bent even closer to his face and met him eye to eye.

"Hmm, ah don't know...ah for one might enjoy feeding my man. Cause ya know what they say-"

But before she could finish her kind sentence his stomach growled even louder. Shocked even she slightly felt and certainly herd it this time with him. This broke their "moment" and Remy couldn't help his bashful smile at being caught in his most hungriest. Gently smiling down at him she made to move.

"Why don't ya'll go and grab a bahte ta eat, might as well put ya outta ya misery."

Holding on to her seemed a bit pitiful but he couldn't help himself, especially since she never really gave him this type of attention like this he held on attempting to stall.

"Naw chere ain't that-" quickly his mouth formed a shock oh.

But once again they were silenced by his growling hunger. But this time Rogue laughed along with it, rying to hide her sympathetic smile.

" awww now go on up and eat before ya stomach eats ya itself "

Smiling he shook his head at her funny and strange imagination and with reluctanceness released a heavy sigh.

"A'right chere...but how bout y' come and join Remy."

Finally she managing to release herself from his strangly stronger then ever grip and rolled to her feet to dust off herself.

"Nah ahm good for now cajun but thanks ah might later. But ah think I'll'll finish up in here for a bit"

With a quick smile sent his way she walked to the exit and left the danger room to set up a different simulation for herself after he leaves.

Alone without a thought he too rolled to his feet as well and began making his way towards the kitchen alone.

* * *

Entering the kitchen he skimmed the counter for Rogue's left overs, cause he sure regretted not filling his belly with her goodies. A smirk appeared at the double meaning and roamed to the fridge. Begrudgingly he pulled away from the fridge after the failure attempt of searching for Rogue's food, not to mention hitting his head twice in his search. Pouting he turned ready to sulk to Rogue until he got her to cook just for him, when he spotted a stew sitting on the stove as well as a pie near it.

Could it be Rogue had made it earlier and didn't tell him to tease him or was this from last night. Either way his woman had made it just for him, so he keeps telling himself, and greediy advanced towards it. But with it already being out could that mean it belonged to another, shrugging without out a care in the world Remy took all that was left.

"Cuz if anyone gon' enjoy Rogue's delicious cooking then it wIll be her Remy, cuz only Remy truly 'ppreciate mon chere and her love 'f cooking for me."

And with that said he didn't think twice about gobbling up the last of both the soup and pie.


End file.
